My OC X Canon Ships!
by LadyKKnight
Summary: Just some random stories..And Crappy writing.
1. 2p RoMalta

Lime content warning! Don't like don't read! Okie lez go! ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

2p!Malta would be in her house,Sitting on her couch,Reading Fifty Shades of Grey,Because her former Older Brother and his friends dared her to...

 _~FlashBack to Oliver's House,Yesterday~_

 _"I bet you Lorena couldn't read this.." James,Also Known As 2p!Canada would say,Pulling out the book Fifty Shades Of Grey. Allen,A.K.A 2p!America would smirk,Looking torwards Oliver,2p!England who looked grossed out,He'd then shake his head and would say "She's too innocent for that book." He'd then start to munch on one of his 'special' cupcakes. "Like you,Little ba-" Oliver would hold out his swear jar,Making Allen stop mid-sentence. "Lovely person..." He'd finish,Obviously annoyed. "She's TOO innocent.." Francois (2p!France),Would say,Smoking his cigarette. "Now who says I'm too innocent~?" A deep feminine voice would say. All three of the men look up,Only to see,None other than,Malta herself. "I can read this,Don't say I'm too innocent." She'd scoff,Picking up the book and looking at it. "Oh yeah?" James would scoff,Raising an eyebrow. "Yeah." Malta would confirm,Having a sly smirk on her face. "Finish this in a whole week,You start tomorrow." Francois said,Obviously amused. "Alright..Well I'll be taking my leave now~Oliver would you be a dear and walk me out?" She'd ask as Oliver nodded,Getting up from his seat and walking towards her as she sauntered out the room. As soon as they reached the door,Oliver gave her a worried look, "Are you sure you wanna do this, poppet?" He'd raise one of his thick eyebrows. "Yes..I do." She'd state,monotonely. "Alright..Well see you later,Poppet." He'd wave her off as she walked off to her house._

~Flash back end~

That's how Lorena ended up on her couch,In her pjs,Under a Navy blue blanket,Reading Fifty Shades Of Grey. She'd be a blushing mess With a 'WTF IS THIS?!' Look,As she shifted uncomfterably. Then,Her boyfriend Flavio Vargas,A.K.A 2p!Romano sauntered into the room,Slowly tipping his shades as he looked at Malta with a 'The fuck is wrong with her?' look. He looked at the cover of the book,Raising an eyebrow as he mischievously smirked. He gently tugged the book from her grip,Throwing it aside as he straddled her. "VIO?! What are you doing?!" She shrieked,Wriggling underneath him,"..." He remained silent,His finger tracing her 'vital regions' through her underwear. "V-Vio! Get off!" She'd push him off,But he was stronger than her,Pinning her hands up,He'd then smirk,Getting off of her. "What was that for?!" She asked,Obviously annoyed. "Nothing~" He'd chuckle,Grabbing the book and walking away. "H-Hey give that back!" She demanded,Running after him. Since she was very short,Flavio lifted the book in the air, She tried to jump and grab it,But failed miserably. "Why should i give the book back~?" Flavio raised an eyebrow,Stillii holding the book out of Lorena's reach. "So i can prove a point to my brothers!" She'd yell,Trying to reach for the book one again,But it was still out of reach. "Oh really?" He'd say,Interested. "Iva!" (Yes) "Now give me the book!" She'd ask politely,Still reaching for it. Flavio only chuckled,And walked away. Suddenly,An idea formed into her mind as she smirked,She'd then dash towards Flavio,Jumping onto his back,Blushing. "Gimmie!" She'd say. "NO!MALTA! GET OFF!" Flavio would wail. "Why~?" She'd say,teasingly. "B-Because!" He wailed again. "Because what, Vio?" She'd smirk,Being very amused by his reaction. He screamed and gently placed her onto the couch before bolting upstairs into his room. The ravenette would dash up the stairs into the Blonde Italian's room,Then She'd jump on him,Pinning him down. "Gotcha~" She'd muse happily. 2p!Romano would smirk. "You did~" "Now give me the book!"She'd demand. "I'M NOT GIVING YOU THE BOOK!" He'd yelp. "Yes,You are! Or do you want some...punishment?" She'd blush at the last part. Flavio flashed his signature smirk,Pushing his glasses down. "Punishment~?" He ask curiously,raising an eyebrow. "Iva~!" She chirped,smirking. Flavio was about to ask something but was silenced when Lorena pulled his curl,HARD. Flavio hissed,flipping both of them over so that he was straddling Malta. "Nope." She'd state,pushing him off her,grabbing her book,and dashing torwards her room with a blonde southern Italian chasing after her. She'd hide in the closet stifling a laugh. Suddenly,Two pair of arms would snake around Lorena's waist,Turning her around and slaming her into a wall,Causing her to yelp. Flavio would then plant soft butterfly kisses on the Maltese's olive colored skin. "Stop~" The ravenette moaned out. "Perché la mia principessa~? Lo sai che si sene bene~" Flavio mused. (Why my princess~? You know it feels good~). He peppered her neck with butterfly kisses. "V-Vio...I think i left some pasta on the stove.." She'd moan out again. "You're lying~" He cooed,Still planting butterfly kisses onto her neck. "Is there ever anyway of fooling you?" She'd tilt her head,Moaning since he started to massage her thigh. "Nope~" He'd coo again. Then he'd softly nibble her collar bone. "A-Ah~Flavio~!" She'd moan out,Sending him a death glare,But failed. He'd just wink through his sunglasses,Kissing her shoulder lovingly. "Ngh.." She'd blush. "Bella~" he purred quietly,pulling 2p!Malta closer. "Hm?" She hummed into his shoulder. "You're so bella." He reminded,Planting a butterfly kiss on her forehead. 'Wait...' She thought. "You planned this whole thing didn't you?!" She accussed. "You're smart too~" He'd chuckle. "So you DID?" The ravenette asked. "Mhm~" The Blonde Italian's mouth connected with the groove between Lorena's neck and shoulder. "Ah~Why are you doing this?" She'd ask tilting her head again,Granting Flavio more access to her neck. "It's been a very, very long time~" He cooed,Leaving red marks on her neck. "Ah~..You...bastard.." She'd mewl,Squeaking out of surprise and accidentally pulling Flavio's curl when he lifted her up,Making him growl. He bit softly at her neck,trailing downwards. She'd let out a loud moan,Roughly pulling his curl. "Ragazza.." He warned,Eyes narrowing. "Iva~?" She'd feign innocence. He'd pull her curl,Rolling his hips against hers. Lorena would hiss,Pulling the Blonde's curl. "Don't pull my curl.." he'd warn,Obviously trying to contain himself. "But you get to pull my four curls!" She pouted childishly. "Mhm~" he hummed,As he pulled her closer,Almost wanting to cuddle. She pulled his curl again,Smirking,Obviously amused. Flavio would growl,Hoisting her onto his waist,Carrying her from the closet onto the bed. "I am going to punish you..." He whispered huskily, Roughly pulling her curl, making her scream in pleasure...

Let's just say...The next day Luciano and Sophia ((2p!San Marino,my other OC)) wondered why Lorena couldn't walk correctly...


	2. SpaAla

p data-p-id="0d158a0945095aaae7abc5f9085949a5" ~Alaska's POV~/p  
p data-p-id="600a3c5271eaa269688f0af6de21041f" I opened one eye to look at disheaved chocolate brown hair,And the peaceful sleeping face of Antonio,A.K.A. Spain,My boyfriend. He looked so adorable..I MEAN..STOP THINKING THAT! Suddenly I felt soft lips press against my collarbone. I snapped out of my daydream,Looking down I spotted Spain softly nibbling on my collarbone,I literally felt the heat raidiating off my face,GOD..HE'LL PROBABLY CALL ME A TOMATO NOW! Antonio chuckled./p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p data-p-id="774ced78f7eb7739fcf361b433c035a3"~Spain's POV~/p  
p data-p-id="47f172f2b88749b1c2a8fc6688298be5"Aww~She looks so cute! My little tomate~! "Buenos dìas mi penquèno tomate~" I hummed sweetly. I looked at her brown eyes,My finger tracing patterns on her tan hand. "Buenos dias,Mi amor~" She replied,Sighing happily. God...Her voice is gorgeous...I wonder.../p  
p data-p-id="bd375c150e2fd6dfc73845d75e839f05"~Alaska's POV~/p  
p data-p-id="a6e8c1e62978143ec410338a83e887c3"Spain smirked deviously,Oh shit..What is he planning...? He slowly snaked his arms around my waist,Pulling himself up he started to tickle me,I started laughing histerically. "S-Spain! Please!" I squealed. "Please who?" He said smirking. "B-Boss Spain! Stop tickling me!" I replied,Dying of laughter. "Sure~" He'd sit up,Removing his hands from my sides,I sat up,Gasping for air./p  
p data-p-id="1520cdc1aa7f29238f8daf32769066f4"~Third Person POV~/p  
p data-p-id="6d27bcb5d98c428c1760d82aeda3ee16"Spain chuckled while Alaska glared at him,But that glare turned into an evil smirk,Antonio gulped..He KNOWS that look...And it's not good. "Hey Toni..." Elizabeth started, "I wonder if you're ticklish.." She said,chuckling darkly. "Uh-Oh.." Spain gulped. They're gonna have a lot of em"Fun".../em/p  
p data-p-id="ae1ac300b57697a693e93c7f898588bd"-/p  
p data-p-id="e128c8e7ae013d2a8e352fdf79f4e8f7"Alrighty~! The fanfic for SpaAla~! Which is Spain X Alaska! I know it's short but i have writer's block! Well,Hope you all enjoy! BYE MY LITTLE KNIGHTS! /p 


	3. WasMad

~Third Person's P.O.V.~

Victoria, also known as Manchester was lying in her bed, exaushted from the meeting, thinking of her crush, Nathaniel,A.K.A, Washington D.C.

She remembered how he flirted endlessly with the girls in the meeting room, but just treated her like his little sister. He wouldn't flirt with her...EVER. She despised it..She wanted to pull her hair out...How could one man...DO THIS TO HER?!.She fucking loathes it. Everytime he grabs her hand to keep her from getting separated from him, made her heart flutter. His sparkling ocean blue eyes, made her want to melt...his disheaved blond hair with a bang that covers his left eye, looked hot. The way he spoke at times made her want to pull him to her house and furfill her sexual desires there and then. She just couldn't control her urges. But then, here he goes, FLIRTING WITH OTHER WOMEN! She hated to admit it...but she was jealous. She felt as if she was the only one allowed to touch him...He was here and hers alone. Suddenly, Three knocks on her door downstairs broke her out of her concentration. "I'm coming!" She yelled in her smooth British accent, as she lazily crawled out of bed. 'Who the FUCK is it now?!' The blonde thought angrily.

~Washington's P.O.V.~

I knocked on the door three times, Which was me and Victoria's knocking code,Today she just stormed away...again...No matter how many times I try to tell her how I feel, She usually gets mad and storms off... 'Today's the day...' I thought to myself. "I'm coming!" She yelled in her smooth British accented voice. Damn...Who knew a woman can make a British accent so...so hot... 'My pants feel tight...DAMMIT BULDGE!' I mentally scolded myself as I gulped, but the sound of the door opening made me snap out of scolding myself, I looked up to meet a familiar pair of Emerald Green orbs. "Come in.." She murmured,stepping to the side as I walked in, saying a small 'thanks' as I sat on her couch, her trailing behind me while licking her lips. But I thought nothing of it, Her lips are probably chapped! "What did you need,Love...?" She asked,a bit of annoyance...and something else hinted in her voice. I sighed, better now than never... "D-Did I do something...to make you mad...?" I asked quietly as she sighed. Uh-Oh... I looked away from her, at the floor. Just waiting to be scolded.

~Manchester's P.O.V.~

How could he be this...FUCKING...DENSE?! He's America's brother but...CMON! "HOW FUCKING DENSE ARE YOU?!" I blurted out angrily as he turned his head up to stare at me, His eyes widened. "A-All you do is flirt with the others! Lynn,Mitzi,Rita,AND MANY MORE! I want to be the ONLY one you flirt with, I want you to NOTICE ME..." I yelled angrily as I looked away with tears prickled at the corner of my eyes. and Nathaniel stared at me, dumbfounded. I JUST WANTED THIS HELL TO BE OVER!

~Third Person's P.O.V.~

Nathaniel sighed, pulling the female Brit torwards his chest,Nuzzling his face into her neck as his hand played with a strand of her silky blonde locks. "I love you too...So...So much." The American mumbled, His hot breath tickling her neck as he softly planted butterfly kisses on the soft flesh. Manchester blushed studdering, "W-Well...I-If y-you love me s-so much.." She gasped as he nipped and sucked on her sweet spot. "Then CLAIM ME..." Her voice deepened, as D.C. Growled, picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder. "Gladly.." He said, getting up from the couch. "After this...your body belongs to me, and you aren't going to flirt nor fuck any other man...other than me." He mumbled as she hesitantly nodded. "Same to you." She mumbled as he carried her away...Ready to show her how much he REALLY loved her...

~Extended Ending~

Arthur sighed as Alfred lifted up his hand, Francis snickering as Matthew sighed.

Alfred and Francis high-fived each other, Grinning like idiots. Matthew just blushed. "Told jou." France teased, grinning. Alfred snickered as Matthew rolled his eyes. "Whatever." England scoffed, his thick eyebrows twitching. And for a whole hour...they were still hiding in the bush, arguing over who in Nathaniel and Victoria's relationship..Was a seme and who was an uke.


End file.
